


Karmacode: Le dernier vœu

by Deserett



Series: Karmacode: nightmares trilogy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: End of story, M/M, Twincest, Twins, все точки над и, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: "Последнее желание" или Via the end. Ксавьер раздобыл копромат, в котором вычитал, что за чудовища его спасли и пленили, а также разобрался в хитросплетениях их интриг. Захочет ли он оставаться с ними или отвращение сильнее чувства признательности и любви?





	Karmacode: Le dernier vœu

** Set for Sin **

 

\- Тут мимо не пробегал злющий программист, громко клявшийся сделать со мной что-то настолько нелицеприятное, что это вырезали цензурой из поваренных книг каннибалов? - Юрген стащил с разделочной доски кружок моркови, но стащил недостаточно технично – нож повара успел надрезать ему вороватые пальцы.

\- Нет. А по какой причине Кси должен был сварить из тебя рагу и суп-пюре?

Юрген почти донес до рта окровавленный безымянный и мизинец, но Данаис так красноречиво посмотрел на него, дескать, что за дурость... и сам облизал.

\- Ксавьер закончил читать твои заметки.

\- У меня же нет записей, кроме...

\- Именно те.

\- А зачем ты ему их выдал?

\- Он сам нашел. Рылся в твоём шкафу в поисках, цитирую, «приличной порнографии», вытряс половину дисков со средней полки, а с верхней ему на голову упала тетрадь.

\- И пришибла. Ясненько, - Данаис закончил шинковать морковь и меланхолично высыпал в кипящую кастрюлю.

\- Насколько всё плохо там с твоей откровенностью?

\- Очень плохо. Меня кроили надвое необратимые изменения, мне было пятнадцать, я не мог тебе ни в чем признаться, вот и писал с наивозможнейшей экспрессией, что со мной творилось. И с нами. Писал по утрам, возвращаясь с убийств и других интересных мероприятий, садился в шкафу, пока ты сладко спал, чтоб не тревожить. Строчил до самого конца – до запечатывания красным Фриггором. Только вернув его лорду, я ощутил подобие облегчения и избавился от потребности изливать пережитое бумаге и перу.

\- Знаешь, я ни разу не поддался искушению почитать.

\- Еще бы, зачем повторять пройденный материал.

\- Он идёт, - со скорбной и в то же время уморительной гримасой сказал Юрген, прислушавшись к грохоту на балконе. - Мне оставалось пять минут жизни, пока он, проштудировав твой почерк от корки до корки, покурит. Докурил. Обещай, что обед из трех блюд из меня получится нежнейший и изысканный.

\- Обещаю добавить в суп твой любимый сыр и прованские травы, а что касается  тефтелек...

\- Ты обманул меня! - Ксавьер выглядел так, словно не сигаретой с травкой на балконе баловался, а несколько часов без роздыху кололся опиатами. - Сказал, Дэннис снял украшеньице с шеи платой за секс! Спал с тобой неделю, подарил тебе метеорит в знак признательности, какой хороший любовник и меценат! Тьфу! Я от ревности чуть не сдох, представляя, как откусил бы этому козлу его половой орган раскаленными щипцами! По маленькому кусочку бы отщипывал! А ты, ты... самый хитрый и хладнокровный лицемер на всём земном шаре, конченый садист просто!

 _«По-моему, он не будет месить тебя в фарш»,_ \- примирительно вклинился Данаис в вихрь мыслей Юргена, а вслух добавил:

\- Посмотрю на чердаке щипцы, кому-то еще пригодятся.

\- Да, и инструменты для бальзамирования трупов прихвати!

\- Ну, Кси, - Юрген поймал дрожащего от ярости любовника за  руки. - А чего ты хотел? Чтоб я сказал с милой улыбкой: «Я вырывал ему аорту, проверяя, что он действительно заказанный в прошлом созидатель меня и Данаиса, и жрал ее, давясь, потому что она как резиновая и не прожевывалась»? Я мазался в слизи, крови и гное его внутренностей, я почти купался в этом, зачерпывая ртом и носом, и мне нравилось! А потом его распотрошенным естеством была вытянута и опломбирована моя сила, поместилась вся в беленький и безобидный с виду камушек, просверленный посередке. И очередной противоестественный ритуал очищения крови мой брат-близнец завершил убийством еще трех невинных людей. Славный паренек я тебе в пару, Ксавьер.

\- И ты думаешь, я сутки блевал бы от отвращения, проклиная тебя именем Господа, и сбежал бы от тебя украдкой ночью, лихорадочно заметая все следы и молясь, чтоб такие маньяки, как вы с Данаисом, никогда меня не нашли, а?

\- Ну... да.

\- А вот и нет! Я бы тебя перед побегом прирезал! Ну хоть попытался бы.

\- Может, лучше пожар бы в квартире устроил?

Ксавьер страдальчески скорчился и закатил глаза. Его спас от придумывания ответа Хет, вернувшийся в комнату с колючей рыбой фугу и метровым хирургическим зажимом:

\- Щипцов не нашел, но это, думаю, сойдет. Какой пожар? Где горим?

\- Нигде, - сдержанно заметил Юрген и отобрал у него опасные предметы. - Пылаем на углях влюбленных сердец. В смысле, через одного: у тебя-то сердце деформировано и наполовину в гранит обращено.

\- Ты опять всё перепутал. Не в гранит, а лавовый камень с берегов Леты. Вулканическое стекло с примесью магии Владыки, строго говоря. Но звучит не так складно и романтично, согласен. И этого я в тетрадь не писал, обошлось как-то. Дорогой...

\- Мне вступление уже не нравится. Просить о чем-то хочешь.

\- Мы так хорошо неделю гуляем по барам, особенно в «107» безвылазно, не ссоримся, не охотимся на людей, и – Ксавьер, заткни уши – секс тоже был охренительным. Мне показалось, ты наконец-то спокоен и счастлив. В общем... ты не надумал развязать Дизайрэ и опустить с его рабского поста?

\- Долго сочинял вступление? Он рыдал тебе в ворот рубашки, прося заступничества?

\- Завтра будет ровно пятнадцать лет, как он пленен. Половину наших жизней тут он провел, не видя солнца и неба. Может, ты найдешь в себе пару капель милосердия? На десертную ложку хотя бы.

\- А я что, простил ему свинство, учиненное над тобой?

\- Ну, мне почти понравилось...

\- Не ври, Данаис. Эта оголтелая скотина лишила тебя девственности и даже не поинтересовалась, готов ли ты к такому повороту, ментально и генитально. Почему ты за него вступаешься?

\- Ксавьер простил мне вещи намного более ужасные.

\- То был Ксавьер, и он святой. А я – черт, дерзкий и злопамятный. Пусть Дизайрэ еще повисит на ниточках. А я за них с удовольствием подергаю.

Ксавьер умудрился остыть, увлеченный их перепалкой, потом даже заскучать, и в конце концов вмешаться – но не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как замычать. Покраснел под двумя жесткими пытливыми взглядами и выдавил с неуверенной улыбкой:

\- Я уже запутался, кто из вас более изощренный манипулятор. Данаис, конечно, зло истинное воплощенное, но ты...

\- Не разделяй нас, любовь моя. Моё зло одето не в шкуру ягненка, а в человеческую кожу, что была содрана с предыдущего владельца заживо, и в горячий латекс. Просто тебе нравится... латекс, - Юрген обнял его за плечи. - Больше не возмущен откровением из шкафа Данаиса?

\- Проглотил кое-как. Перевариваю, - Кси вздохнул, расслабляясь и приваливаясь к нему. - Я бы не полез рыться в чужие вещи, если б не умирал день-деньской от безделья.

\- Не чужие. Всё, что видишь в нашей квартире – твоё. Даже тот вазон засохший, - смеясь, он указал подбородком на горшок с чахлой бегонией. - Но ты ведь надумал, чем заняться на досуге?

\- Это помимо вечерней школы нидерландского языка? К психотерапевту запишусь. Отдохну от вас, негодяев, и от собственных мерзостей. И с отцом попытаюсь посмертно примириться.

\- Я знаю одного бывшего врача тюремной психушки, недавно открывшего практику в Схевенингене... - обрадовался Данаис.

\- Нет-нет-нет! Никаких дьявольских знакомых, агентов под прикрытием, сумасшедших непризнанных гениев и замаскированных бесов и бесенят. Пойду к обычному ничем не выдающемуся человеку с дипломом мозгоправа. И за мной не шпионить!

\- Не нервничай так, мы поняли, - Юрген поднял его, румяного и разгоряченного, и понес на вытянутых руках. - А после того как спустя четыре сеанса ты сведешь несчастного с ума и вернешь в психушку, но уже в качестве пациента – куда направишь свой неугомонный ум?

\- Почему за четыре? За два справлюсь, - Ксавьер извернулся и укусил его за нос. - То есть... эй! Ты на слабо меня берешь?! Чтоб я всё-таки выбрал врача, рекомендованного Данаисом! - в невыразимых, резко разодравших изнутри чувствах он потемнел глазами и спросил тихо: - С твоими адскими талантами, улыбкой порочного ангела и титанической выдержкой – почему ты сам не продался вашему лорду-сатане? Не говори, что кишка была тонка. И раз ты знал, знал, что родной брат ради тебя возляжет на жертвенный алтарь! Энджи, почему...

\- А знаешь, откуда **я** знал?

\- Вы близнецы. Надеюсь, не сморознул сейчас глупость.

\- Близнецы. Наши мысли-реки во многом текут одинаковыми руслами. Мы хотим одного и того же – тебя, например. Короче, я прочитал обряд вызова неделей раньше Данаиса. Я первым пришел к Асмодею. И я раскусил его с одного полувзгляда на меня, полного волчьей тоски. Не дрогнув, я предложил ему мою душу и подписать договор на добровольных началах – в точности, как предлагал затем брат. Но лорд не принял.

\- Почему? Вина за никудышнее отцовство в одном месте заиграла?

\- Нет. Как выяснилось, моя душа не пройдет через ворота ада. Даже ополовиненной, очетвертиненной. Она не черная, как у всех разумных смертных существ. Вдобавок он поведал мне странное о сделке с моей смертью.

\- У него что, с каждой тумбочкой и шваброй в чулане сделка?!

\- Ну, почти, - Юрген захихикал, чуть не уронив любимого, но перехватил крепко за ноги. - В буквальном смысле папа захотел, чтоб я никогда не умер – не по доброте душевной и не от большой любви, хотя любит он меня сильно – а потому что я создам парадокс и аномалию, которые могут привести к уничтожению небесной сферы, кругов ада и всяких других полезных учреждений. Кроме того, я в некотором роде поставлю под сомнение непогрешимость небес и их Творца, если со мной у Него, грубо говоря, ошибочка вышла.

\- А вышла?

\- Науке это неизвестно, - ответил Данаис, поняв, что Юрген пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. - Асмодей никогда не рассказывал нам о матери. А кроме него – некому. По реконструкции из моих снов – а это ненадежный источник, сам понимаешь – нас зачинали в ходе вполне стандартной сатанинской мессы где-то в глуши Уэльса. Ту английскую девственницу в лесу поимели только алкоголь и злой дух. Но было кое-что еще. Растительный яд, сильный, фактически смертельный наркотик. Пойло, которым угощались сатанисты на своей трапезе, какой-то умник смешал с этой дрянью, чтоб «добавить веселья». Как будто веселья и так мало было. Она выпила, и яд спустя несколько минут добрался до оплодотворенного яйца, отравив... как я предполагаю, частично умертвив. Дефектной его частью стал, допустим, я. Юрген, незапятнанно чистый и выживший, своей чудодейственной властью вернул к жизни и меня. Зная, какой он офигенный и вредный, уверен, что он без меня небось просто рождаться бы отказался. Я появился на свет раньше него и выглядел не очень, отказываясь дышать. Он родился секунд через сорок, пихнулся в меня со всей дури и расправил мне легкие. На этом сон обрывался.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что он кто-то вроде нового Мессии? Потому и ад его душу... никак...

\- Если судить по моим поступкам, то мне уготована только одна дорога – в него, родненькое – в пекло, - радостно возразил Юрген. - А то, что я обожаю своего брата и забочусь о нём – маловатая компенсация за остальное, что я натворил. Моя душа условно бела и хрустальна, но чёрная кровь лорда обеспечила мне, например, свободный проход в «107», не вызывая подозрений, несмотря на то, что ни в какой сделке я участвовать не смог и не смогу никогда. Только выбил у папочки обещание, что сделка с Данаисом пройдет гладко и он не отберет у него слишком многое. К сожалению, Хет запросил столько... Кто бы мог подумать, что он собирается тягаться с временем и его необратимостью. И я ведь ни о чем не догадывался: не был посвящен в его пророческие сны. Но хоть вслепую – попытался уберечь от него самого и от самого большого несчастья потом, когда его начало пожирать всевластие. Он, в свою очередь, не догадывался, что я накоротке с половиной ада. Мы откровенно поговорили обо всём и сознались в тайных махинациях только на приеме у того врача, Йоманда Ван Эмерика, когда вдвоем решили лечь в психушку и отдохнуть от крови и смертоубийств на кушеточках. Тогда же с Эмериком раззнакомились и подружились, он и впрямь хороший спец. Правда, из наших грандиозных взаимных признаний он услышал вслух только самую скучную часть.

\- Боже... - Ксавьер обвел его безмятежное лицо широко распахнутыми глазами. - Психушка. И... подожди. Тюремная же! Вы что, решились?..

\- Ага. Данаис, пообедав очередным туристом, раз в жизни решил не уничтожать тело и не заметать следы, а поскольку полиция очень медленно расследовала, мы явились с повинной и заявили об экзальтации, аффектах от вида свежей крови, насилии и травмах детства. Полежали в психушке три месяца, были объявлены здоровыми и отпущены под подписку о невыезде еще на годик. Обожаю нашу судебную систему. А Йоманд с тех пор обожает нас.

\- Я всё-таки хочу разобраться. Лорд не принял твою душу, хорошо, зато принял половину души Данаиса. Данаис продал ее за шанс спасти тебя – ну заодно и меня – от крушения в самолете. А за что продавался ты?

\- За хорошую жизнь. Сейчас мне сложно объяснить тебе, чего я хотел. Я прибежал сделать глупость, чтобы не дать Хету сделать эту же глупость. Лучше я, чем он – рассуждал я и был кое в чем прав.

\- Если ад не может вместить душу Юргена и отторгает ее, - подхватил Данаис, - то моя душа что-то вроде самого ценного капиталовложения для расширения бизнеса. Говоря проще – если ад поглотит меня, то после – будет в состоянии поглотить и близнеца моего.

\- Поэтому лорд нанес визит господину смерти, то есть Мрачному Жнецу, - вновь продолжил Юрген. - Готовился отдать за меня баснословное богатство. И тут-то всех и подстерег странный облом.

\- Какой? - Ксавьер затаил дыхание.

\- Я и так бессмертен. Жнец не придет за мной.

\- Черт! И?..

\- И Данаис тоже, подумал ты. Но нет. Подобие вечной жизни ему, как это ни больно осознавать и произносить, обеспечила только сделка с папой. Таким образом Асмодей вежливо нарушил все установленные им правила – он ведь обещал мне. Полдуши вытянуто, но драгоценный остаток никуда не сгинет. Моё. Уж я позабочусь...

\- А я?

\- И ты – моё.

\- Мне срочно нужен психиатр, - простонал Кси, обняв себя за голову и вцепившись в волосы. Отпустил нескоро, устало свесился через плечо Юргена, когда продолжительная пауза в разговоре давно превратилась в полную тишину. - У меня ведь и без ваших увлекательных историй не все дома...

\- На этот раз мы удовлетворили твоё любопытство до конца? - уточнил Данаис.

\- Ну... не совсем. В твоих поздних записях я несколько раз споткнулся об одно словечко. «Фриггор». И так, и сяк пробовал понять, в интернете рыскал, на ерунду сплошную натыкался. Сдался, погрешил на шифр. Ты выдумал его? Оно созвучно с “trigger”[1]...

\- Не выдумал. Фриггор – слово сугубо адского происхождения, ни объяснить его однозначно, ни изучить досконально нельзя.

\- Не оскорбляй наши суммарные умственные способности. Ты провернул такое дельце с рукавами времени и будешь сейчас мямлить? И раз у меня до сих пор не пошла слюна пузырями через нос, психиатр подождет еще чуть-чуть. Начинай, пока интерес не сдулся.

\- Как бы ты назвал вещь, которой запечатывают и скрепляют важные документы, подобную королевскому сургучу или воску?

\- Я же не канцелярская крыса, Данаис. И времена монархов прошли.

\- Но не для ада и старейшей адской аристократии. Фриггор «зерцает» – находится в специфическом аморфном состоянии, он расплавлен и роняет капли воскоподобного вещества туда, куда ему будет приказано. В то же время Фриггор служит для запечатывания чего-то более весомого, нежели письма, и более тонкого, нежели бумага или пергамент. Он ничего не открывает, он не ключ – но он может запереть то, что нельзя закрыть на обычный замок, и тогда, когда ключи коварны или бессильны. Он существует вне принципов пространства и времени, он стабилен, неизменен, его нельзя сломать или уничтожить. Это знак власти наподобие скипетра или державы. Это реликвия знатной демонической семьи – из тех, что гордо возлежат на вершине горы золота в сокровищнице, и разве что дракон ее не охраняет: просто не нужно, так как Фриггор умеет заботиться о себе сам. Это вещь, наделенная своей волей, также имеющая дурное влияние на любого, имевшего несчастье его тронуть – кроме законного владельца. Фриггор может поработить беспечную душу, если будет передан кому-то дольше, чем на двадцать четыре часа. И наконец, с виду это драгоценная безделушка, которую можно надеть на палец – не кольцом, но вдеть камнем в одно особое кольцо.

\- И кто в состоянии носить такой термоядерный подарочек как безделушку?

\- У Фриггора есть вредная особенность – оставлять сильные ожоги, похожие на химические, на руках у всех, кроме своего хозяина. Так что никто. Лорд Асмодей.

\- То есть ваш папочка, - уточнил Ксавьер, заблестев хитрыми глазами. - Ну а вы? Родные детки как-никак...

\- Он жег мне руки, - бесстрастно возразил Данаис. - А Юрген отказался к нему притронуться.

\- Может, зря отказался. А кем Фриггор создан?

\- Мы не знаем. Напрашивается сам собой вывод, что лордом.

\- Или лорд создан им, - Ксавьер издал странный смешок. - Или они неделимая сущность, только с виду состоящая из сатаны и его камушка-печатки. И тогда встает вопрос, кто был создателем их обоих. Могучий и хитрожопый.

\- Кси, ты псих, - вырвалось у Юргена.

\- Я уже два раза упомянул, что должен полечить голову, - блондин снова усмехнулся, но уже не так ядовито, - а вы не поверили?

\- Но к нам-то теперь вопросы исчерпаны?

\- Я напишу сочинение по содержимому твоей тетради, Хет, в подтверждение, что понял всё и понял правильно: мысли чудовищ, мотивы чудовищ, будни чудовищ, ласки чудовищ... Создание чудовищами плана по спасению – чуть не сказал «мира», ванильный идиот – и его методичное воплощение, практически пошаговая инструкция. И Фриггор займет там почетное чудовищное место. Напишу и уделаю вашего Йоманда за полтора сеанса. Спорим?

\- Спорим. Место в море, куда его тело скинем, выберешь сам.

\- Зачем так жестоко? Твой уютный холодильник ведь тоже подойдет. Или там только привилегированные трупы?

Данаис отмахнулся, помрачнев. Ксавьер научился откровенно ржать над ним. Что дальше? Начнет командовать? Из дома выгонит? Словно прочувствовав его недовольство, в ту же секунду Кси прошептал:

\- Я не хотел бы очутиться на месте никого из тех бедолаг, которых ты убил. Твои ультрафиолетовые глаза замораживают солнце, а твои руки... да что я рассказываю? Будто сам не знаешь. Ты не смог заставить меня бояться, но твоя сила не тает от того, что я смотрю на нее, а не закрываюсь от нее, обосравшись. Я очень устал, потому несу чушь. Прости. Мне бы теперь поспать, - он потянулся вверх, заговорив громче: - Хватит носить меня по комнате, Ангел мой, у тебя шаг неровный. Приземли. Ваш расписанный художниками-импрессионистами диван подойдет. Спасибо.

\- В прошлый раз ты сказал, что наш диван отдали на растерзание художникам-дадаистам, - Юрген недоуменно сдвинул брови, укладывая его по диагонали.

\- А в позапрошлый – примитивистам. А в самый первый, как я его увидел – авангардистам. А истина одна – на нём двадцать три большие кляксы, молочные, травяные, цвета бычьей крови и «желтый Ван Гог», нанесенные бессмысленно и беспощадно кооперативом тайваньских рабочих, или где он там был собран и обит. И я не столько разбираюсь в искусстве, сколько...

\- Деликатно издеваешься над нами, - закончил Юрген. - Надеюсь, мы когда-нибудь привыкнем к твоему невыносимому чувству юмора.

\- Нет, не надейтесь, - Ксавьер довольно свернулся клубком под вязаным пледом и зевнул. - А еще, пока не забыл... Дизайрэ... Я могу забрать его себе? Он красивый. И довольно-таки жестоко наказанный.

\- Выиграешь его, если не проспоришь. А Юрген, - Хет наступил ему на ногу, - сменит гнев на милость и освободит его.

\- Но только затем, - Юрген в долгу не остался и больно ущипнул брата за задницу, - чтобы сделать твоим пленником, Ксавьер. Никуда он не посмеет деться, и сам виноват, что так влип. Позарился на Данаиса, воображал вкус легкой добычи...

\- А теперь Рэтт сам стал вашей добычей.

\- In saecula saeculorum[2]. Спи.

Близнецы по очереди поцеловали его в лоб, потом переглянулись.

_\- В «107»?_

_\- В «107»._

_\- Позабавимся..._

_\- …напоследок._

 

* * *

[1] Спусковой крючок (англ.)

[2] Во веки веков (лат.)

 

29.11.2017


End file.
